<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without You by RikkuShinra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735410">Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra'>RikkuShinra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ex Sex, F/M, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Walk Into A Bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno confronts Yuffie about their past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Without You<br/>Category: Games » Final Fantasy VII<br/>Author: Rikku Shinra<br/>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br/>Genre: Romance/Drama<br/>Published: 01-21-18 on FF.NET</p><p>I'm my slow move of stories from FF.NET, I am rewriting them and posting them here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go sit down Reno." Yuffie points to the far end of the bar, deserted with a fine sheen of cobwebs. The obvious distance between them does nothing to Reno, he smiles as he slides into the stool relishing the scoff of disgust she tosses in his direction. </p><p>Yuffie's attentions for him are short-lived, by now he is used to it. Upset, but takes it in stride because deep down he knows she cares. For right now,  she turns to the customer before her and lights up the bar with a welcoming grin and a slight upturn of her shoulder as she attempts to block him out of her sight. The creep returns her graces with a flirty smirk and leans in as Yuffie talks, her bandeau top doing little to hide her assets. </p><p>The heated glare Reno gives the creep should keep her warm, but one can only will combustion on another and Reno isn't fond of Materia. His dangerous side eye dosen't stop Yuffie as she leans in ear tilted towards the customer nor does it stop the guys eyes from dropping faster than a Midgar Plate.</p><p>It's painfully obvious to everyone in Seventh Heaven that Reno is more than intrigued by the young woman; yet she pays him no heed. After all they dated years ago, he's old news and she's far better off without him. "Hey sweetie, what can I get you?" She purrs, arms crossing as she moves to the next oddity. While she wasn't Tifa, who needs no help in the assets department, Yuffie has ways to maximize hers.</p><p>Reno huffs, the beer nuts in his hand cracking as the skins flake off onto the bartop. At this time he's just lingering now, a bit of hope blossoming each time a patron leaves only to be bashed when another group enters. It would be wrong to say Reno wasn't an optimist, he had hope they could work out even when they ended on a rough patch. "Calling it a rough patch is a bit of a stretch," Reno mutters, shelling a few peanuts. </p><p>In truth it was horrible to the point Rufus had to be called in to mitigate the issues at hand. </p><p>For someone who tried to distance themselves from employee private lives, saving Reno from being flayed by not just an angry Reeve but Tifa as well was a crowning achievement. The following lecture was the boss battle Reno hadn't expected. Ultimately, Reno's car had a new multi-colored paint job courtesy of the White Rose of Wutai, his uniforms were found on the sidewalk tattered and his hair was back to the old days - short and clean cut.  Not that he minded but his rat tail was a part of him, literally.</p><p>In the following two years they still saw each other— joint Shinra and WRO functions, a few assignments here and there or when issues arose like Deep Ground. During those two years Reno attended each and every function assuring that Tseng had it out for him as Yuffie was at each one, her personally just as effervescent as always and Reno the dog with a bacon strip it couldn't have. The parties weren't much better. He could interact with other guest, chat up some woman he wouldn't be taking home that night. Not because he needed to watch and protect Rufus, they just did nothing for him. The fake smiles and giggles weren't the same as Yuffie's. </p><p>"Thanks, babe!" Reno glared at the man over his shoulder, who does he think he is calling Yuffie babe? Bastard.</p><p>Yuffie smiles, but she hasn't brought herself to look at any of the customers when they leave. Her gaze drifting to the cleared out corner where Renp sits, a black cloud brewing over head. This time he looks her way, then murderiously glares at the poor fool that called her babe. "Your welcome, hon. Anything else I can get you?" She tosses over her shoulder as she deposits the glass in the sink. </p><p>The man's eyes drift over the curve of her back to the round bottom of her shorts. "A date."</p><p>She freezes, mid turn and frowns, "I don't date customers." The guy hums, as if he believes that, lifts his beer and takes a deep swallow as she walks away, eyes firmly fixated on the hem of her shorts.</p><p>Reno drops his glare as a glass of iced Corel whisky disturbs his peanut skin graveyard.</p><p>"Rufus should have told you Tifa and Cloud took the kids to Costa del Sol for vacation." Amber sloshes over ice as Reno tilts the glass, so much for his boss not meddling with personal business. </p><p>Reno leans on the outside wall of Seventh Heaven. He can't bring himself to leave, not with Yuffie in there alone. The common knowledge that she can handle herself, all of AVALANCHE can, dosen't change his mind. Reno inhales the warm summer air of Edge. It was far different –an entire world–from Midgar's. The air lacks the stinging scent of mako, now sweeter but still industrial. </p><p>The snap of the bar door swinging ope and slaming into the cement pillar startles him. The customer from earlier stumbles out, filling the air around him with alcohol and curses. He swings in a drunken attempt to right himself and land a hit on Yuffie, eyes alight with malicious intent. "Hey, you Wutaian bitch! Do you know who I am?"</p><p>Reno takes a step forward, hand sliding over the handle of his baton. Yuffie takes the lead and shoves the man back, catches him by his collar, "I don't care who you believe yourself to be, I said it's closing time. Means you get your ass out of the bar."</p><p>"Fuck, you been on my dick all night and I try giving you some and you tell me to leave. Venomous cunt." The man stumbles again as he wrangles himself out of her grip. As he steadies himself, he takes a step forward raising his hand. The snap of the baton as it extends slows time, Reno's much faster than some bar drunk as he places himself between Yuffie and the man."I suggest you leave and learn some manners."</p><p>The man chuckles and runs a hand over his face as he belches. "Think she's going to spread her legs for you carrot top? You messed with the wrong guy."</p><p>The fight was quick, but not without its injuries. The drunk lay on the ground groaning and clutching his stomach as a goose egg forms on his head, eye rapidly swelling and turning a nice shade of deep indigo. "Don't ever mess with a Turk." </p><p>Reno grunts in agreement,, spitting blood onto Tifa's sidewalk as he followers her. He wasn't made for brawling, even with the basics that Rude made sure to beat into him. Now all he has is a cut on his brow, a throbbing head ache and another lecture from Rufus about professional conduct.  Yuffie stopped at the door, glancing back at the redhead. "Are you coming in, Carrot top? Can't send you back to Rufus looking like that."</p><p><br/>
Reno nods. More than ready to head in, but training has him looking around, making sure no one else is waiting in the shadows to jump them; not that they can't handle their own. Only when he is sure its clear does Reno head in making sure to grind his heel into the drunks back. <em> Fuck with her again asshole </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>